better dead then this
by KDOT13
Summary: troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have the prefect relationship, the prefect friends, and the prefect family or so they though what happens if Holly and Jake Bolton, troys parents, have a secret what happens if Holly was rapped 16 years ago exactly a year after troy birth, what happens if Holly fell pregnant but couldnt rise her rapist child and her and jake gave him up. follow...
1. Chapter 1

troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have the prefect relationship, the prefect friends, and the prefect family or so they though what happens if Holly and Jake Bolton, troys parents, have a secret what happens if Holly was rapped 16 years ago exaclty a year after troy birth, what happens if Holly fell pregnant but couldnt rise her rapist child and her and jake gave him up. follow the life Adrian Ace also Known as Dylan Bolton a life of torture of being a test tube to the government a life of pain. Dylan/Adrian has one thing one this mind day in day out and thats to vist his parents


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian Pov

*My dream* arms where being wrapped around me words of love and promises whispered into my ear "I love you son" I smiled and turned around hugged the person back "I love you too" as those words left my lip the hug became painful I tried to get out of the embassies but I couldn't the soft arms I felt before replaced with bigger rougher arms I continue to struggle through the pain but stopped when I felt the person lean into my ear and whisperer "your my son now" *end of Dream*

I woke up feeling sweat dripping from my forehead I looked up loud noises where being made from above dust was falling from the ceiling onto the ground *BAM BAM* was all that was being heard I slowly looking around I was in a Prison cell this was only way I can describe too you how this room looked like but instead of a bed I was chained to the walls the chains which were really heavy on my arms and ankles this made me feel like I was an animal which is normal I am an animal considering the blood that runs through my veins my father was a rapists and my mother was a selfish hag.

these people that raised me because they used me only for one supposed to find a chemical to make the ultimate solider to find a chemical to make me faster stronger and so on They provided me with little clothing which were barely hanging on to my body all I can do is listen and wait to till the noises stop until they come to me and it's my turn again.

I tried to move and learn my body against the wall but it was too painful to handle there was Scars all over my upper body with whip marks this was to see i the healing chemical worked, knife wounds and serious burns' they tried they healing chemical on me a lot these marks where running all along my top chest and back most of them are already heal only leaving nasty scars behind forever imprinted onto my body as reminders of the pain I had being going through.

I can't feel my legs anymore they have been pulled and stretched until my bones pop apart as they healed slowly but when they where healed they didn't stop and waited until I was completely healed they just repeat the actions again and again.

You see I heal faster now with the add chemicals in my body im called the super Ace to these people because ive lasted and survived the longest in this area than any other of there human test tube the chemicals I use to be able to control my body but not as much now like for example when I feel like controlling my emotions i cant when im angry my vision blacks out as if im asleep when i wake up ill find blood around me and new scars around my body they turn me into an animal using me as a science toy with the beaten ive gotten its resulting in making my body numb from pain all my nerves in my body being beating out of me. I'm just a teenager sixteen years of age... I think I can't really remember the Date.

I had brown hair that was shaved bold every 60 days being here for so long there's really nothing better to do then to count the days until your actively for the day happens, the last I really remember about my looks was I had clear green eyes I only remember because they were Same colour as my mother's each time I think about her my body is filled with anger and rage for the lust of blood her blood her sweet death well be behind my hands and my hands only.

I raised my hand grabbed the chains around my arms trying to loosen the tight hold by pulling at them I was getting impatient I just want my test to be over with I cant really yell at them because you see I did not speak to anyone in this hell of a place even though I know to how speak I decide against it because it's pretty much they only thing that's keeping me alive these people Thrive on the noise of distress.

I stopped tugging on the chains when I heard footsteps towards my room. The iron door open up and light filled the dark room I was in my eyes locked with the guard that opened the door I glare at him with rage showing no fear but the guide pay me no attention he come towards me and collect the chains on arms to a large thick metal pole then he call upon another guard which enter and held the pole so the other guy can un-cuff me when they where done they dragged me out the room.

They dragged me towards a white door now understanding what they had install for me I've only ever been in this room twice before I wished to never be here again. the guards knocked on a loud yell was heard "enter" the guides open the door and as we entered there was a man who had his back towards us

"strap him into the chair I'll call upon you when I'm done so you can take him to the fighting ring, max is next door unconscious from the drug I gave him take him to his room and let the guides know as soon as his awakes to punish him for giving difficulty with the testing" the guards without a second thought did as this cold hearten old man said when they were done they left he turn to face me then he come towards me and inject three needles with yellow liquid into me one needle in my stomach and two on each of my arms I did not make a sound when he injected me knowing if I did he just inject me with more things.

"within an hour of your fight if you start to feel dizzy and sick let one of the guards know so we can inject you to keep you conscious understood mr super Ace" he said in an cold emotionless voice I nodded my head he smirked "I want this fight to be interesting can't have you dyeing quietly ay" he patted my cheek me I'm trying to keep myself from shaking with rage keep my emotions in check but this is really difficult, he call the guards as he knew i was losing control as the gurads enter he inform them of signs of the drug his given me when he was done they dragged me towards the fighting ring.

They dragged me towards the ring and they left me there closing and locking the doors behind them as I walked more into the ring there stands a man behind a cage with an animal look when our eyes locked i knew then that this man's insanity is gone this always happens to those that can't take the drugs the scientist give them, as the cage door slowly start to open I ran towards him striking him with my weight he threw me access the room I don't want to kill this man if I can knock him out then the people that watching will stop this fight finding less interesting killing the unconscious I've done this once before but this man isn't having it he's too far gone to be saved now i no choice my emotions are becoming to much to for me to take

he was standing on his two legs as then he rush towards me but I dodge him and grabbed him at the back of his neck and slammed him against the ground hard, as he was on the ground i started turning his neck I grad his head and whispered into his ear "I'm sorry" then snapped his neck.

I stand their looking at the lifeless body before me looking at the man i just killed I hated ending lives but living in here you have two option its either kill or be killed.

A man entered the ring clapping, I turn to face where the noise was coming from as soon as I saw who it was stepped towards him but stopped when the guards come around him he stepped back looking at me with an evil smile "I'm so proud of you boy by far you're the best beast we have" he said then he starting to moved towards the iron door the guides come towards Adrian dragging him back toward the opposite side back towards his prison his home.

I woke up feeling sweat dripping from my forehead I looked up loud noises where being made from above dust was falling from the ceiling onto the ground *BAM BAM* was all that was being heard I slowly looking around I was in a Prison cell this was only way I can describe too you how this room looked like but instead of a bed I was chained to the walls the chains were really heavy on my arms and ankles this made me feel like I was an animal which is normal I am an animal I'm a beast.

They provided me with little clothing which were barely hanging on to my body all I can do is listen and wait to till the noises stop until they come to me and it's my turn again.

I tried to move and learn my body against the wall but it was too painful to handle there was Scars all over my upper body with whip marks, knife wounds and serious burns' running all along my top chest and back most of them are already heal only leaving nasty scars behind forever imprinted onto my body as reminders of the pain I had being going through.

I can't feel my legs anymore they have been pulled and stretched until my bones pop apart as they heal slowly in supernatural speed they didn't stop and waited until I was completely healed they just repeat the actions again and again.

You see I heal faster than a normal human because I'm not really a human... no no I'm not some alien looking freak with a big green head and weird looking fringes I look like everyone else I look like the sciences guys I look human until I turn into my beast which I myself don't understand but I used to be able to control it through the first couples of months of having my beast I use to be able to control when I turned but not anymore now they turn me when they please using me as a science toy this resulting in making my body numb from pain all my nerves in my body being beating out of me. I'm just a teenager seventeen years of age... I think I can't really remember the Date.

I had brown hair that was shaved bold every 60 days being here for so long there's really nothing better to do then to count the days until your actively for the day happens, the last I really remember about my looks was I had clear green eyes I only remember because they were Same colour as my mother's each time I think about her my body is filled with anger and rage for the lust of blood her blood her sweet death well be behind my hands and my hands only.

I raised my hand grabbed the chains around my arms trying to loosen the tight hold by pulling at them I was getting impatient I just want my test to be over with I cant really yell at them because you see I did not speak to anyone in this hell of a place even though I know to how speak I decide against it because it's pretty much they only thing that's keeping me alive these people Thrive on the noise of distress.

I stopped tugging on the chains when I heard footsteps towards my room I also had really great hearing and amazing strength I forgot to mentation. The iron door open up and light filled the dark room I was in my eyes locked with the guard that opened the door I glare at him with rage showing no fear but the guide pay me no attention he come towards me and collect the chains on arms to a large thick metal pole then he call upon another guard which entre and held the pole so the other guy can un-cuff me when they where done they dragged me out the room.

They dragged me towards a white door now understanding what they had install for me I've only ever been in this room twice before I wished to never be here again. the guards knocked on a loud yell was heard "enter" the guides open the door and as we entered there was a man who had his back towards us

"strap him into the chair I'll call upon you when I'm done so you can take him to the fighting ring, max is next door unconscious from the drug I gave him take him to his room and let the guides know as soon as his awakes to punish" the guards without a second thought did as this cold hearted old man said when they were done they left he turn to face me then he come towards me and inject three needle with yellow liquid into me one needle in my stomach and two on each of my arms I did not make a sound when he injected me knowing if I did he just inject me with more things.

"within an hour of your fight if you start to feel dizzy and sick let one of the guides know so we can inject you to keep you conscious understood mutt" he said in an cold emotionless voice I nodded my head he smirked "I want this fight to be interesting can't have you dyeing quietly ay" he patted my cheek me I'm trying to keep myself from shaking with rage, he call the guards instacking them of signs of the drug his given me when he was done they dragged me towards the fighting ring.

They dragged me towards the ring and they left me there closing and locking the doors behind them as I walked more into the ring there stands a man behind a cage with an animal look on his face ours locked i knew then that this man's insanity is gone this always happens to wolfs that can't take the drugs the scientist give them, as the cage door slowly start to open I ran towards him on all fours striking him with my weight he threw me access the room I don't want to kill this man if I can knock him out then the people that watching will stop this fight finding less interesting killing the unconscious I've done this once before but this man isn't having it he's too far gone to be saved now i no choice

he was standing on his two legs as then he rush towards me but I dodge and grabbed him at the back of his neck and slammed him against the ground hard by turning his neck as he was I on the ground I grad his head and whispered into his ear "I'm sorry" then snapped his neck.

I stand their looking at the lifeless body before me looking at the man i just killed I hated ending lives but iving you have two option its either kill or be killed.

A man entered the ring clapping, I turn to face where the noise was coming from as soon as I saw who it was stepped towards him but stopped when the guards come around him he stepped back looking at me with an evil smile "I'm so proud of you boy by far you're the best of these test we have" he said then he starting to moved towards the iron door the guides come towards Adrian dragging him back towards the opposite side back towards his prison his home.


	3. Chapter 3

*Adrian Pov*

As they bought me back to my room and chain me up against the walls I didn't have any fight in me to even flinch when they throw a punch towards my stomach I just double over in pain but made sure no sound left my lips the drug the old dude gave me is having its full affect as I feel my body slipping away I was feeling really tried trying to keep my eyes open but I can't really remember anything after the second punch was thrown at me this was my punishment for even thinking about hurting that man from the ring trust me you dont even what to who he is.

I woke up with the burning and aching pain against my body I double over to my side and throw up all the liquored these people have been feeding me when I was done I looked around realizing I that was in another room not my cage and I wasn't even chain up how long have I've been out for?

as I slowly rose to both of my feet I slowly moved around on my own two legs felt aches on my feet mostly was always being dragged to places i only walk when they make me walk on my own something was wrong as soon as that though entered my mind the door opened and a man with a yellow uniform normally the scientist had white uniforms never had I seen these yellows ones before this man started walking towards me. The man had a thin light looking beard that was a shade of brown as I just turned my head slowly looking at this man then turning my head slowly back towards the wall I kept my stare at the posters on the wall. The man had two arm guards beside him I looked at them again with an interested look this was the first time I've ever seen these guides my attention went back to the guy with the yellow uniform when he cleared his throat.

The yellow man had been speaking but i was just look over him trying to figure him out i had once heard that you can tell a whole man's life by their appearance thats before they toke me to this tortures place so far i figure out the yellow man name is James from the name tag and his married from the ring on his finger.

James started to tap his foot slowly as he was getting annoyed by this boy not talking to him "listen to me boy we don't have all day your being transferred do understand?..."pausing waiting until i respond which i didn't "dose he speak or is the drugs you have been given are losing his brain sells?" he said to the guides as he moved closer to me.

i didn't repay to any questions he has been giving me but so badly did i want to kill this James for insulting me for not answering "how dare he" my body didn't like the disrespect this man was giving but I had to be patient this may be my only chance at freedom. As James came up to me he graded both my wrist and locked them up with the cuffs as soon as he was done he tug me this time I couldn't hold back the snarl that left my lips and the angry over taking my body, James didn't even flinch the banana man just smirk and passed me to the guards.

"take him to the car I'll be there shortly I just need to get his documents" James said to the guard that was holding my cuffed wrists, James then turn to me and smirked "you're going have so much fun with us you mutt, you meant have gotten away with that little noises you made there before but trust me when I say this" he got right in front of my face and whispered "in my cells you'll so badly be whipped that their wouldn't be any skin left to whip, I'll make you a toy so the guards can play with which be warn Sunni most of my guides are ex-cons I hope you like it dogie style" James started laugh and patted my cheek I was pretty sure my face is red from rage.

They started dragging me through the hallway on our way out I past rooms where different people all were being drugged or being beaten I couldn't take the site anymore so I put my head down, as we made it outside the guides took me towards a white van I looked around thinking of ways to escape all I can see are fences all around the building the guards keep tugging me towards the van as they opened the door James came was in front of me the guards looked at James then went to the front of van.

I couldn't take it anymore it was better being dead than where was this man was taking me I started building my energy I as soon as I was ready I snarl like an animal I grabbed James's arm and slammed him against the car's door he started to straggle I can see the surprised look on his face I think he though the drug was still in my system it will example why the guides had left James to lock me in as I went to grab the keys on his waist I throw James inside the car the guides where starting the car having no clue as to what I was doing to James quickly as I could I used the keys to unlocked the my wrists I punched James knocking him out grading his wrist then I locked the cuffs onto him and the pole inside the van I started looking inside his pockets I found his wallet and ids to enter the building I took them and quickly existed the van slammed the door close then tapped on the side of the van signing to the guards to go making sure they couldn't see me as they started to drive I run towards one of the side of the building which was in front of the exist I watched as the van left their was two guards at the exist and enter station as cars keep entering and existing i ran towards one of the cars in line that was existing sliding under the car grading onto the material attack to the car then lifting my body up from the ground the smell of burning skin can be smelt this had little effect on me as i was used to the smell and the feeling of being burnt as the car started moving towards the exist i could see the guards feet as they moved around inspecting the car when they were done the car started moving again.

After 30 minutes of holding on to the moving car i let go of the car and fell on the hard dirty ground i slowly sat up seeing the car driving off looking around the area all that could be seen was trees everywhere, he was free he couldn't believe that it had worked as he looked around again now all he had to do was figure out what to do next maybe visit lost family


End file.
